Aishiteru
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Čo sa stane keď sa Nao bojí vysloviť, čo naozaj k Sorovi cíti?


**Aishiteru**

„Hovorím ti Matsuri," hovoril Sora, „on to ešte nikdy nevyslovil!" Matsuri len neveriaco krútil hlavou, „Ja tomu skrátka nemôžem uveriť. Ale ty predsa vieš, čo k tebe cíti?" Sedeli spolu v jedálni a obedovali. Rozprávali sa o Naovi. „Ale aj tak neviem, čo si mám o tom myslieť." povedal Sora nešťastne. „Daijoubu, možno len potrebuje čas." upokojoval ho Matsuri. Vtedy zbadali, ako sa k nim blíži Nao, tak rýchlo zmenili tému. „Čaute," povedal Nao, keď si k nim sadal. „Ozaj, mám ďalšiu prácu pre Do-It-All Team." oznámil im Matsuri. Nao a Sora si rezignovane vzdychli. „Prišla nám žiadosť z detského oddelenia mestskej nemocnice," začal Matsuri, „vedenie chce, aby ste deťom zahrali nejaký príbeh, trebárs o princovi a princeznej." Naovi v zlomku sekundy došlo, čo tým Matsuri mieni, „Yada! Zettai yada! Ja sa už neoblečiem ako princezná!" Sora sa usmial a objal ho? „Prečo nie? Veď si vtedy vyzeral veľmi kawai." Nao sa od Sory odvrátil, pokračoval v jedení a snažil sa ho ignorovať. „Tak idete do toho?" spýtal sa Matsuri, a keď obaja prikývli (Nao dosť neochotne), povedal im: „Takýto by mohol byť príbeh: Zlá čarodejnica zakľaje princa na škaredého hrbáča. Ten musí potom dokázať, že sa doňho zamiluje nejaká Hime. Na konci mu Hime vyzná lásku a tým zlomí kliatbu... Keď nie, princ zostane hrbáčom navždy! Keď pozrel na Naa, aby zistil, ako zareaguje, prekvapil sa. Bol to strach čo sa mihol v jeho očiach?

Mali dva dni na prípravu. Matsuri hral zlú čarodejnicu (to bolo najľahšie), Sora princa, a Nao aj napriek protestom princeznú. Pripravovali si kostými a skúšali si to zahrať. Išlo im to dobre, kým sa nedostali k poslednej scéne, keď hrbáč povedal, že miluje princeznú, a princezná mu mala tiež vyznať svoju lásku. Vtedy to Nao celé prerušil a zahlásil niečo typu: „Potom mu princezná vyzná lásku, pobozkajú sa a budú žiť šťastne až do smrti... Prečo som zase ja princezná?!" A potom naštvane odišiel. Sora bol z toho zúfalý, „Vidíš, hovoril som ti. Vyhýba sa tomu!" Mal pravdu. Nao sa naozaj vyhýbal vysloviť jednoduché vyznanie citov. Bál sa. Bál sa, že je to všetko len sen. Bál sa, že ho Sora aj tak raz opustí, a myslel si, že keď si nepripustí, že ho miluje, tak ho to bude menej bolieť. Deň predtým, ako mali ísť do nemocnice, zašiel Nao za Ichikawom. Prosil ho, aby ho v hre zastúpil, ale Matsuri ho upozornil, tak to Ichikawa odmietol. Nao nevedel, čo má robiť, musel sa zmieriť s tým, že bude musieť hrať.

Ráno sa Nao cítil veľmi zle. Z nervozity mal triašku a krútila sa mu hlava. Ale už nemal ako vycúvať z predstavenia. Musel vstať a ísť, inak by ho Sora vytiahol z postele a do nemocnice dovliekol. V nemocnici sa neochotne prezliekol do svojich červených princeznovských šiat. Potom mu Matsuri upravil vlasy do pekných lokničiek. Keď mu upravoval vlasy, sklonil sa k nemu a zašepkal: „Počuj, Hime. Princ je zúfalý. Sprav niečo, lebo princ zostane hrbáčom, vezme ho čarodejnica a Hime-sama zostane sama, opustená." Tieto slová mali presne ten účinok, ktorý chcel Matsuri dosiahnuť. Nao zostal stŕpnuto sedieť na stoličke. Matsuri so Sorom odišli zahrať prvú scénu. Išlo im to dobre, Nao počul detský smiech a potlesk. Keď sa Matsuri vrátil, mal ísť na scénu Nao, ale ten nebol schopný pohybu. Matsuri ho teda schmatol za ruku, povedal mu, „Daijoubu, Hime-sama, zvládneš to," a vysotil ho von. Na Naa sa otočilo množstvo očakávajúcich tvárí. Začal teda hrať. Hlas sa mu mierne triasol. Hra pokračovala veľmi dobre, Nao však odpočítaval v duchu čas, kedy príde rozhodujúca scéna. Už nemohol nič spraviť, musel hrať. Konečne sa dostali k poslednej scéne. Na javisko znova vstúpil Matsuri, preoblečený za zlú čarodejnicu. Keď sa naňho Nao pozrel, spomenul si na všetko, čo mu povedal, a skoro samu podlomili kolená. Sora, princ-hrbáč, práve hovoril svoju repliku, keď prosil Hime o pomoc pred čarodejnicou. Potom povedal: „Aishiteru, Hime-sama." A bolo to, nastal okamih pravdy. Všetky oči sa upreli na Naa. Naovi vyschlo v ústach, nastalo pár sekúnd ticha. Očami rýchlo prebehol po celej izbe a srdce mu búšilo až v krku. Očami šibol na Matsuriho, ktorý naňho povzbudivo pozeral, potom pozrel na Soru, ale nedokázal sa mu pozrieť do očí, preto pozeral trochu pomimo. „Ja...," zťažka preglgol a nadýchol sa, „A-Aishi-teru..." Viac ani nestihol povedať, lebo Sora zhodil zo seba hrbáčsky kostým a v šatách princa sa na neho natešene vrhol, aby ho objal. Naa to trochu prekvapilo, ale väčšmi bol prekvapený z toho, akú cítil úľavu. Zavrel oči a nič nevnímal.

Večer ležali vedľa seba v posteli. Spolu sa smiali na tom, ako boli obaja nervózny. Potom sa dostali k scéne o vyznaní lásky. „Ja som si myslel, že ma nemáš rád," povedal Sora, keď spomenul, ako Nao odmietal povedať, že ho miluje, „Ale mýlil som sa." Potom mu dal pusu na čelo. „Spravil som to len kvôli hre pre deti." povedal uštipačne Nao. Sora sa prekvapene odtiahol a neveriaco naňho pozrel. Nao sa však k nemu naklonil so slovami, „ A toto je pre teba," zašepkal mu do ucha: „Aishiteru, Kuu-chan!"

**Owari**


End file.
